pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb A-Xros The Digital World
This this the 1st in the Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series (not counting the Prologue story.) where Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry (Also Doofenshmirtz and Isabella and a fan character) get taken into the Digital World. Summary Chapter 1: Phineas and Ferb Enter the Digital World Phineas and Ferb open boxes to show a new shirt for Phineas and a whole brand-new outfit for Ferb. Phineas' is a brand new red shirt, (Not like Candace's) and Ferb a blue jacket, with teal-ish shorts, a gift from Perry. In another terrain, Phineas and Ferb take to a battle field with a dragon held by screws, a blue dragon, a giant blue metallic bird, a blue metallic like beetle, a wolf with spikes on his back a drill tail, with some small yellow and silver stars. Both Phineas and Ferb take out a small device and both yell “Digi-Xros!” then the bolted dragon, the beetle, the wolf turn into a red, blue and orange beams of light, and merge into one being. The other dragon and the bird merge as well. Phineas jumping out of bed, figures what he just saw was a dream. He checks his clock to see it's 5:00 am, and looks at a calender February, 13th Saturday. Phineas goes over to his calender, he made a small red “X” on February 13th. “Huh. It's been four months and 83 days since Isabella went missing!" Since November 22nd. November 22nd 2100 hours Flynn-Fletcher household. “....and in other news two kids from Maple Drive just disappeared like out of thin air.” a announcer said on TV. Phineas and Ferb knew one of the kids. They began to look for there friend, but no luck. Phineas began to get dressed for the day, and just sat outside, a while after Ferb and Perry came Phineas and Ferb heard a voice "I'm..... finished. Help!" both boys began to run to try to find the source. The boy's sister Candace noticed Phineas, Ferb and Perry leaving the backyard, and tailed them. Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace begin to see that all the electronics in the city began to go haywire, and they find a small distorted version of the small dragon from Phineas' dream that day. “Hey you okay?” Phineas asks the distortion, to which he replies with “I'm done, glad I could met you kid!” and a giant white flash appeared with a small device and a voice says “Do you wish to save the melody of that life?” Phineas replies “Yes!” and the voice says “What is your name?” and Phineas tells his name and the device becomes red. The voice says “''Use this X Loader!” Phineas tries to reach in to grab it with his pet, stepbrother and sister trying to stop him. Phineas manages to grab the X Loader and it pulls in him, Ferb, Perry and Candace are pulled into some kind of Digital Airspace. (♪Doofenshmirtz's 4 minutes earlier♪) “Finally the Otherdimensionator is fixed!” Dr. Doofenshmirtz yells as he turns it on when the digital wave hit the city Doofenshmirtz is taken away into the same Digital Airspace as the others. ''"Hey, Phineas, I can call you Phineas right? Wake up!” the voice yells from inside the X Loader, Phineas wakes up and pulls out the X Loader, and says “Who are you?” the voice replies “I'm Shoutmon! The man who's gonna be king one day! Be sure to engrave that in your heart so you won't forget!” Phineas replies “That's not possibly.” to which Shoutmon says “It's just something I made up to sound cool!” Ferb, Candace and Perry wake up and Candace yells at the top of her lounges after seeing where they are “PHINEAS FLYYN YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME!” Shoutmon with his ears hurting (should he have any) “Is she always this loud?” Phineas quips “No never.” and then many mammoth like Digimon charge at them. Shoutmon tells Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace “Mammothmon, Ultimate Level, Vaccine type Digimon, who attack with their Tusk Crusher attack!” as they charge a might lion roar then a mighty two-leg walking lion, Shoutmon says “MadLeomon! Leave my friends alone. By the way MadLeomon is a Ultimate level, Virus type, his special attack is the dreaded Fallen Fist of the Beast King!” a voice says “Heavy Speaker!” with a giant blue and red with some stars “Alright, Ballistamon, a Champion level, Data type with tremendous power his special attack is the ear shattering Heavy Speaker!” “Those are Starmon and the Pickmons, Rookie and In-Training level Digimon receptively.” Shoutmon then says “Hey Phineas let me out of here!” Phineas yells “Reload, Shoutmon!” with that said a small beam of green energy comes out of the X Loader with a small red dragon held together by screws. “Oh, YEAH this is me! I'm Shoutmon, Rookie level extraordinaire. My special attack is the mighty Soul Crusher!” Shoutmon yells at the top of his lungs “Soul Crusher!” as the attack shot from Shoutmon's mike right at MadLeomon. Starmon says “Yeah! Shoutmon's back from the dead!” MadLeomon says “Oh relying on humans for power, what foolishness, THIS IS POWER!” MadLeomon begins to absorb his allies and becomes MadLeomon Armed Mode. Shoutmon and Ballistamon fight MadLeomon. MadLeomon cracks a hole in the ground leaving Shoutmon and Ballistamon to die. Phineas runs over to his partners with Shoutmon telling him “You idiot, get back to hiding!” Phineas remembers what happened in his dream and just yells “Digi-Xros!” allowing Shoutmon and Ballistamon to Digi-Xros. Shoutmon begins to think 'Don't tell me this is, the legendary Digi-Xros, this is awesome Phineas!' Shoutmon punches MadLeomon and breaks his form. After returning to normal Shoutmon turns around to see Phineas fell asleep. From a distance a wolf and a rabbit watched the group fight the wolf says “What a team! Let's go Cutemon.” Cutemon replies “Oh come on Dorulumon, they could use your help, did you see the tall guys legs they looked like yours, kyu!” Dorulumon replies “I'll think about it.” they walk away, Shoutmon manages to get Phineas, Ferb and Candace to the village he lives in. (Phineas' dream, all future events) Phineas Digi-Xroses Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon into a complete version of what battled MadLeomon Armed Mode earlier that day. A small yellow diamond appears in-front of the team with a symbol in the air in the shape of Shoutmon's face. In a area in the sky a flying form of the Digimon who took down MadLeomon with a sword, a new helmet, appears. Phineas, Ferb and Candace back in the human world a taller and golden from of Shoutmon appears. In a giant area with a flag flying high in the sky it becomes completely red with a Shoutmon head symbol on it. Phineas and Ferb unite their X Loaders with special symbols on them uniting a golden Shoutmon and a golden dragon Digimon, become one. Phineas wakes up inside a hut to see Shoutmon on a guard post knowing it must have been late Phineas just fell back asleep. Chapter 2: Shoutmon Epic Battle (Part 1) Everyone in Shoutmon's village knows his dream to become the Digimon King, but nobody knew why. After sleeping most of the day away Phineas began to tour the small village becoming friends with all the Digimon. Shoutmon and Ballistamon were training, with using Ballistamon's horn like a catapult. Phineas gave Ballistamon a tune up making Shoutmon jump almost 80 feet in the air. Ferb then shows up with his own X Loader in his shirt pocket. Shoutmon says that there gonna by in the Digital World for a while, so to just make them selves comfy. Then more Digimon begin to attack. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Phineas and Ferb head back into the village. “I am Pteramon! Armor Digimon, who has many missile with launchers all over my Missile Storm will leave you in the dust!” “I'm Digmon, a insect, digger Armor Digimon! I attack with my Gold Rush attack trust me in a mine you don't want me to use that!” “I'm Togemogumon, my special attack is the Crystal Guard, my spikes spread creating an invincible shield!” “Behold Triceramon, that's me, our special attack is Tri-Horn Blaster, an laser beams from our horns to vaporize our opponents. And don't bother fighting back, our shells are the hardest of any Digmon alive!” “Sagittarimon is my name, my best move is the Stampede Striker!” “Finally, Peacockmon, Armor Level my special move is the Invisible Invincibility!” taking a look at all the enemy Digimon you could see almost 20,000 Digimon all in the village, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon the Pickmons, Lillymon, Jijimon, Greymon and MailBidramon begin to fight. After hours of battling all the Digimon were tired, when Dorulumon and Cutemon entered the scene, Phineas asks his partner who the two are, Shoutmon replies “I don't know.” Dorulumon says “I'm Dorulumon a warrior wolf Digimon, Ultimate level Data type, my special attack is the Dorulu Tornado! And this is my friend Cutemon, a rabbit, In-Training level Vaccine type.” Up in the air the last Pteramon noticed Dorulumon. Unknown time unknown area. “You're finished Pteramon!” Dorulumon yells, but Pteramon says “Never!” Dorulumon says “Take THIS!” leaving a scar on Pteramon's left eye. Pteramon remembers Dorulumon and he begins to absorb his allies, saying “I am Pteramon Warrior Mode, don't mess with me or you'll be blown away by my Ultimate Missile Launcher!”, leaving one small Togemogumon behind. Shoutmon saves the young Digimon, and puts him to the side and begins to battle Pteramon Warrior Mode. Shoutmon and Ballistamon begin to battle Pteramon Warrior Mode, but Dorulumon and Cutemon take their leave, leaving Shoutmon, Ballistamon and MetalGreymon to fight on their own. Shoutmon and Ballistamon beaten to near death Shoutmon says that if he's beaten he won't be the Digimon King to protect his village, Phineas chooses to help his new friends yelling “Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Digi-Xros!” a giant flash of red appears. Pteramon Warrior Mode thinking he won, but a voice yells “Arm Bunker!” Phineas says with joy “Ballistamon!” “I'm Shoutmon ×2, I may still be Shoutmon in my friend Ballistamon's armor, but I’ve got loads of speed and power my special attack is the Body Blaster!” Shoutmon ×2 yells. ×2 begins battle with the injured Togemogumon thinking 'I have to help him and become a true warrior Togemogumon, here I go, Togemogumon Digivolve to....' as the little Digimon tries to Digivolve to the next level, but fails, Pteramon Warrior Mode attempts to hurt Togemogumon, but Shoutmon ×2 protects him and get Togemogumon to Phineas. “Hey you okay, little guy?” Phineas asks Togemogumon, Togemogumon replies “Why, do you care?” Phineas says “I'm not letting anyone get hurt!” Togemogumon sees Phineas' friendship and compassion and enters his X Loader. Phineas asks “What's your name?” the small healing Digimon replies “Togemogumon!” Phineas says “I'll call you, Spikemon! So, Reload Spikemon!” as Togemogumon becomes a new Digimon, a 2 leg Digimon the same red as Shoutmon, and has the same mask as Flamedramon. “Let's go! Shoutmon ×2, Spikemon! Digi-Xros!” Phineas yells giving Shoutmon ×2 more power they combine and Shoutmon yells “Shoutmon X2Spike!” with a new form, with the Ballistamon head split in half on X2's shoulders with spikes right on the back of X2. “From battle mode to spike mode! I Shoutmon ×2Spike, will roll right over the enemy with my Super Spin Dash!” Pteramon Warrior Mode yells “How dare you use my ally?!” ×2Spike replies “How dare you leave him to die!? I'll end you! Super Spin Dash!” similar to Sonic's Super Spin Dash, ×2Spike rolls up into a ball and strikes breaking the enemy Xros, leaving Pteramon helpless. “Just give up Pteramon!” Dorulumon demands, but a digital portal opens and takes Pteramon back. With that done Dorulumon and Cutemon leave. Shoutmon welcomes Spikemon to his village and says “So your, Ferb's Digimon? Right?” MetalGreymon says “I am MetalGreymon, Ultimate level, Data type, my special attack is the Giga Destroy!” with that said MetalGreymon splits into two Digimon “I'm Greymon a Virus type, my Mega Flame attack will burn the enemy to a crisp!” “I'm MailBidramon my tail can cut through anything!” Shoutmon replies “Welcome!” Chapter 3:Shoutmon Epic (Part 2) Away from our heroes in the Bagra Army HQ with 3 Digimon Diamondmon, Tactimon and Lilithmon, the leader tells them about with two new kids (Phineas and Ferb) with X Loaders and that now there are three threats to the day of the kingdoms and a project, with Tactimon saying that he'll stop the new guys, and gives MadLeomon and Pteramon one final chance to prov their worth if they win they live but if they don't well let's just say they won't be seen around the HQ ever again, with another Digimon watching from the background, he says “I am Baalmon, a Ultimate level Virus Type Digimon, I slay my enemies with my Gun Blaster attack, some Digimon call me the “Death's Sage” they also I Digivolve from the Dark Warrior Duskmon.” Tactimon turns around only to see Baalmon gone. (With Xros Heart) Back with Phineas and Ferb, Shoutmon shows a symbol just like his face. “So, Shoutmon what is that?” Phineas asks with Shoutmon replying “It's the symbol for our flag!” With Ballistamon giving the team communication wrist things, so if we get separated we could stay in touch. With rumbles and tremors heading right for us. Turns out to be MadLeomon, Pteramon and some Apemon, the new Digimon Apemon says “I am Apemon a Champion, Vaccine type. I swing into action and use my Mega Bone Stick attack, to demolish my enemies.” Phineas Digi-Xroses Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Spikemon to Shoutmon ×2Spike, and Ferb Digi-Xroses Greymon and MailBidramon to MetalGreymon. Shoutmon X2Spike says “MetalGreymon, take to the air and fight Pteramon!” with MetalGreymon heading for the air, while ×2Spike deals with MadLeomon and the Apemon. A small Digimon hidden in the bushes spies on the group. He apparently has a TV for a head, he is apparently recording everything the group is doing. In another part of the Zone dealing with some other Digimon that work for the Bagra Army so that the hero’s team won't have to deal with them. “The spy force has returned with footage!” another Digimon who looks just like the Digimon spying on Phineas and Ferb. “Connect.” the General of another army says. “This team is right now dealing with MadLeomon and Pteramon!” “Go Shoutmon!” Phineas yells, then out of nowhere Dorulumon and Cutemon come out of nowhere, Cutemon runs over to Candace and Perry. “Dorulumon, you came to help us?!” Dorulumon responds “Well, I'm just gonna help you because of the reinforcements on the way!” MadLeomon says “Time for the BACKUP!” with MadLeomon's voice echoing, but with none of the reinforcements showing up. MadLeomon gets really mad and absorbs the Apemon and Pteramon becoming MadLeomon Final-Flight Mode. “I am MadLeomon Final-Flight Mode! You don't wanna meet me in a dark alley!” ×2Spike, MetalGreymon and Dorulumon get overwhelmed by MadLeomon. X2Spike splits back into Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Spikemon. With their only being little time to save the Zone, Phineas thinks and remembers Dorulumon from his dream. (We are Xros Heart begins to play in the background) Phineas: Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon! Digi-Xros! Dorulumon: Wait what did you just say?! Shoutmon: Shoutmon! Ballistamon: Ballistamon! Dorulumon: Dorulumon! '3 beams of light red (Shoutmon), blue (Ballistamon) and orange (Dorulumon) combine' Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon: Digi-Xros! 'A warrior Digimon appears' Shoutmon: Shoutmon ×3 “I am Shoutmon ×3, a Champion Level, Vaccine type combined of the fierce hearts of Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon! My special attack is Victorize Boomerang” ×3 says with pride, “Starmon, Pickmons, Digi-Xros!” Starmon and the Pickmons become a sword and Xroses with ×3 and Shoutmon yells “Shoutmon ×4!” “From, power mode to sword mode! I, Shoutmon ×4 will beat any Digimon, being an Ultimate Level! My special attack is Burning Star Crusher!” he takes off and strikes, MadLeomon. Starmon and the Pickmons break from the Xros and ×3 unleashes his “Victorize Boomerang” which eliminates MadLeomon. “Outstanding work, give them this message!” the General says. As the Digimon goes to deliver a message. “Yeah, we're a great army!” Shoutmon says, after that a small piece of paper fell, from the sky, Phineas looks at it. And just puts it in his pocket. Phineas then says “Anyway Shoutmon, I came up with a name for our army!” Shoutmon asks what it it and Phineas replies “Xros Heart!” the whole team likes it and the Code Crown falls from the sky. Chapter 4: Magma Zone, Eruption “So, Phineas, what's that message say?” Shoutmon asks. Phineas just puts the paper back in his pocket. “Well all of you guys get in the X Loader, so we can move on to the next Zone!” all the Digimon return to Phineas and Ferb's X Loaders, Phineas grabs the Code Crown which turns into a SD Card like object, and puts it right in a slot in the X Loader, and opens a portal into what appears to be a Digital Airspace. The 4 jump right in. Digital Airspace (With Xros Heart) “Cool, so were going home!” Candace says with joy, Phineas says “No, were not, there are 108 Zones, the bad guys have almost all of them! Were just heading into the next Zone!” Phineas thinks 'Man, and I though the Sonic the Hedgehog series had a lot Zones!' The exit to the next Zone opens with Xros Heart floating through it. Digital Airspace (With Doofenshmirtz) “Ah!” Doofenshmirtz yells as he floats around, then a black silhouette appears behind him, and says “Get out, of the Digital World! Super-Dimensional Ax!” a portal to the human world opens and Doofenshmirtz is taken through. Magma Zone (With Xros Heart) “Well this is gonna be dragged on for a while!” Candace says annoyed and says “Least it's not snowing!” Phineas with Shoutmon ready see some Digimon. “Meramon, a Data type Champion level, he attacks with Roaring Fire attack that flares up both of its arms, then knocks away the opponent. BlueMeramon a Data type Ultimate level, his Ice Punch can freeze any flame! SkullMeramon, the worst of the 3 Meramons, he attacks with Metal Fire, he launches a destructive ball of melted metal from its mouth. Alternatively, it fires blue fire mixed with liquid metal so that it clings to an opponent! GeoGreymon, a Champion level, Vaccine type, he attacks with Mega Flame, he spews super-high temperature flames from its mouth, reducing everything to ashes, he's said to be a mutated version of Greymon! Firamon, a Champion level, Data type he attacks with Flame Dive, he covers his whole body with fire and comes down quickly from the sky to tackle, he's known as the “Lion Flying in the Sky”! Flaremon, Ultimate level, Vaccine type, he Digivolves from Firamon, he gives up, flight for power! Flamedramon Champion level, Data type, his Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak! These guys are no joke! Let's move team!” “Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Spikemon! Digi-Xros!” Phineas yells. “Greymon, MailBidramon! Digi-Xros!” Ferb yells, with that ×2Spike and MetalGreymon take the battle field. “Time to rock!” ×2Spike yells with him taking of faster than sound, and MetalGreymon takes to the air to deal with Firamon. “Well, let's roll! Spike Blast!” spikes on the back of ×2Spike's back come off, regenerate and keep firing, moving faster the sound, making Meramon unable to block. But SkullMeramon was able to use his chains to stop both MetalGreymon and X2Spike, splitting them back to normal, with Spikemon showing the most injures. “Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Spikemon! You 3 okay?” Phineas asks his Digimon he sent into battle, he sees Spikemon with the most injures, “Spikemon, what happened? You're more hurt then Shoutmon and Ballistamon! What happened?” when Ferb says “Concern is a useless emotion in war! Get moving Greymon!” Greymon stands and takes on all the GeoGreymon on his own. “Dorulu Tornado!” a voice yells, jumping out of nowhere Dorulumon and Cutemon come, Phineas yells with joy “Dorulumon! You came to help!” Dorulumon just ignore him and tells Cutemon “Just give him the box!” Cutemon hops off Dorulumon's back and walks over to Phineas, on the side of the box is writing, that only Digimon could read, Shoutmon reads what the code says and tells Xros Heart, “Oh so this is where some of the DigiMemories are! Phineas use one!” Phineas looks at the DigiMemories, and takes one and uses it, this DigiMemory, turns out to be Leviamon. Shoutmon tells them “Leviamon, a Virus type, Mega level, this guy is a real problem if you're his enemy! His special attack is the Rostrum!” “You know if he was real, they'd be in real trouble!” Shoutmon tells his team and Phineas asks “Not real? I don't understand.” Shoutmon tells him “To put it short, a DigiMemory is just the data of a special Digimon!” Shoutmon grabs the box and runs, along with all of Xros Heart as the DigiMemory takes effect, and stops most of the Digimon. “Well, we got away, so Digi-Code, is a Digimon language?” Phineas asks, with Dorulumon replying “Well, yeah, so, Digi-Code, is the language spoken by the Digimon, the Code Crown was the center of our world, until the human's technology shattered the Code Crown, and during so the Legendary Digimon got turned into DigiMemories and scattered.” Phineas looks at the 4 DigiMemories he has and tells Ferb “Seeing as we're Co-Generals, we should both get 2 each!” Phineas hand Ferb 2 of the DigiMemories. The team finds the Bagura Army's troops, with a red Flamedramon in command. “Work more fast! MORE FAST! We need that Code Shard, or Code Piece, Code Crown?” A giant dragon beast Digimon shows up and says “LAVA! BURN! Code Crown!” “BurningGreymon is a Champion level, Virus type, beast Digimon! His special attack is the devastating Wildfire Tsunami!” Shoutmon tells the group, as he makes a volcano Digimon appears, “AncientVolcanomon, a Mega Level, Ancient Digimon with a the power of volcanoes itself! His special attack is Supernova!” “Xros Heart, let's attack and because Dorulumon's here!” Phineas chooses to Digi-Xros Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and the Pickmons to ×4. “GO!” ×4 heads in to battle the 3 Digimon. Chapter 5: Xros Heart's Ally! Dorulumon's Pride! ×4 heads into battle and strikes Flamedramon, but just then AncientVolcanomon makes a volcano blow, and it flows down, Ferb pulls out his MetalGarurumon DigiMemory to stop the lava, but then a sword Digimon appears, and says “I am Tactimon!” “×4 attack!” Phineas yells and ×4 strikes but Tactimon blokes and tosses ×4 to the ground splitting him back into Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and the Pickmons. “Ah Dorulumon, hey you humans, listen up, Dorulumon, was once my greatest ally!” Xros Heart was in incredible disbelief, to hear there new friend was once a member of the Bagra Army however Dorulumon walked over to Xros Heart and tells them “That, was then! THIS IS NOW!” Dorulumon charges and knock Tactimon to the ground, and then Flamedramon was just plan out made now and begins to absorb his whole army and after that, and BurningGreymon begins to absorb Flamedramon. “The monstrous WarriorBurningGreymon! I don't know what else to say.” Dorulumon heads over to Phineas and tells him “Phineas, Digi-Xros me and Shoutmon!” Phineas chooses to go with Dorulumon's request and Digi-Xroses him and Shoutmon into the Dorulu Cannon. “This is the Dorulu Cannon, a powerful dual cannon that combines me and Dorulumon, Because Dorulumon must concentrate on charging the energy, the cooperation of me to take charge of sighting is essential in order to hit the target. Furthermore, while charging the energy, Dorulumon's defensive power goes down to zero, leaving it completely defenseless. It becomes absolutely essential at this time to have my aid in guarding it, and it can be said that this bold move can only be used when it has absolute trust in its partner!” “Finish this, Shoutmon!” Phineas tells his partner. “This is the combined power of me and Dorulumon! LOCK ON!” Shoutmon yells and fires a blast from the Cannons and it knocks WarriorBurningGreymon, onto the ground, MetalGreymon takes the chance to attack and finish him off, but WarriorBurningGreymon's fall was just a decoy and he began to attack, but a sole BlueMeramon blocked the moves and falls to the ground, with Dorulumon's voice acting through Shoutmon's body. “BlueMeramon, hang on, hey red boy, put him in your X Loader!” Dorulumon's voice demands Phineas, but BlueMeramon tells him “No, it's to late for me, Dorulumon, thanks for saving me all that time ago, I was just repaying the favor, please help Xros Heart win, goodby Dorulumon.” and BlueMeramon dies, and Shoutmon's subconscious tells Dorulumon 'Don't worry, when I'm king he'll be back!' With both the voices of Shoutmon and Dorulumon the Xros says “WarriorBurningGreymon, YOU'LL PAY!” Shoutmon takes one more shot and it makes it's mark! WarriorBurningGreymon disintegrates into nothing, and the Code Crown appears and floats to Phineas. A bit later “Look red boy, I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, please let me live out my friend's last request, to help you Xros Heart!” Dorulumon asks, with Phineas replying “Oh all right, and why does everyone call me “red boy”?” everyone just shrugs it off and Phineas rolls his eyes and tells Dorulumon “Welcome to Xros Heart, Dorulumon!” Phineas and Ferb put their team members into their X Loader and open the path to the next Zone! A kid, about Phineas' age watches the group with a smile small, but in sight, she pulls out a black X Loader and just before entering the Digital Airspace says “Team Xros Heart, a fitting name for an army lead by Phineas Flynn. Good luck Team Xros Heart!” the kid enters the airspace to head to the same Zone, Xros Heart was heading for. Digital Airspace (With Xros Heart) “To the next Zone!” Phineas yells but then a spirit version of WarriorBurningGreymon seeks revenge and fallows them and grabs Phineas with Spikemon reloading out of Phineas' X Loader and he begins to glow. 'Spikemon, Digivolve to.....' Spikemon's appearance begins to change into a pure white body with armor and a sword version. “Spadamon!” Spadamon charges at the spirit but flies away from Xros Heart, leaving Spadamon with an unknown fate... Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Fanon Works Category:Xros-Over Series